


Hiding in Plain Sight

by Michele0013



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Aidan has a crush, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealous Richard, M/M, Possessive Richard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michele0013/pseuds/Michele0013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired by some great Richlee stories and Tumblers. I see Lee as such a nice gentle (omega) and he continues to play some evil and powerful characters (alphas). I don't know where this is going, but I hope somewhere fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure the final number of characters or pairings so these might change, but in the end it should be Richlee.

# Hiding in Plain Sight

To say that Lee Pace was tall was like saying the sky is blue, or the sun is hot... no one could argue that. But his height and build had been both a benefit and a bane to him. For an omega to be this freakishly tall closed a lot of doors for the omega actor but seemed to open quite a few other opportunities.

Everyone constantly mistook him for an alpha. He had yet to play an omega in a movie or on television. Every time he tried out for an omega, he was apologetically told by the director that he just wasn’t believable as an omega... and oh yeah they had this perfect part for him: An alpha part. The closest Lee came to playing an omega was his first film where he played and alpha who was transforming himself into an omega. But then Lee had been young, just twenty-four and tall and skinny, and while he won awards, people all assumed he was an alpha.

So when he was called by Peter Jackson to join the cast of the Hobbit, it was no surprise to Lee that he was offered the very alpha king of the elves, Thranduil. Peter explained he would look glamorous and stunning, and oh so alpha, no one would be able to peg him as an omega. Lee accepted the roll without question; it was a chance of a life time to be in the mega movie franchise. 

Then there was the way his height and build had hampered his love life. There were only two types of people who were usually attracted to him: omega’s afraid of alphas and looking at him to be their savior; and alpha’s who wanted to break and dominate him.

Throughout college Lee dated a series of omegas, the only ones that seemed to give him the time of day, but all of them wanted him to be their substitute alpha. They wanted him to be strong, and forceful, protective and doting, but they rarely allowed him to show his omega side, never offering those in return. One omega girl had actually told him that he would have to take care of his own needs during his heat, the only sex she wanted from him was his cock inside her.

When he graduated and moved to Hollywood, his second director, and alpha, made moves on him and on their second date, attempted to dominate him, using pain and verbal abuse to try and break him, pinning him to the bed and trying to force his knot into Lee. The date had ended bloody for both, and Lee had quickly been fired from that movie. It was years before he dated again, another alpha, this time a camera man, after six months, Lee was happy and even thinking of coming off suppressants with the man. It was when he was offered a part that would take him over seas, the camera man in question ordered him to turn it down and when Lee refused, he was smacked across the face and then slammed to the floor. 

“You fucking omega’s think you can do anything,” he screamed at Lee. “You think because you are built like an alpha that you are one but you’re just a bitch in heat. I’m your alpha and I’m telling you, you are not going to leave here!”

Lee had seemed to relent, lowering his eyes and apologizing, before moving out the next day with the help of his brother and best friend Matt. There had been signs but Lee had chosen to ignore them until the angry alpha’s hand actually connected with his face. That was the six years ago and since then Lee had kept mostly to himself. He avoided omegas and alphas equally, sticking to suppressants and taking care of his own needs when his heats finally surfaced, occasionally hooking up with a beta for a night. Suppressants weren’t fool proof, continuous exposure to a strong alpha could break through and trigger a heat.

People continued to mistake him for an alpha and those few who saw through to the omega continued to insist that he was not believable as an omega. It was as if everyone was telling him he was not a good enough omega. While Matt and his brother tried to encourage him to get back out on the dating scene, the tall omega didn’t see any hope for it working out.

Now, Lee was dressed in jeans and a sweater as he shyly entered the Hobbit sound stage for the first time. The cast had been there for months already, and he was the new guy. His first scene with the dwarves was being rehearsed.

“Lee!” Peter said, coming over to shake his hand. “Welcome to the Hobbit! So glad you could be here.”

“Thanks, so much for having me,” Lee said, a blush on his face. 

“Let me introduce you to the dwarves, and the elves too,” Peter said, taking his hand to lead him towards the others. It wasn’t that Peter was hitting on him, he was just too nice, and despite that he didn’t feel that Lee would convincingly play an omega, he still treated the omega as if he was someone to be respected and protected which Lee appreciated. 

An introduction to Orlando, Evangeline and twelve of the dwarves quickly set Lee at ease and they were all joking and teasing, and everyone assumed the tall new comer was an alpha. Adam, Ori and fellow omega, blushed when Lee shook his hand. Graham, Dwalin and all alpha, smacked Lee on the arm in typical alpha fashion, trying to size him up. Orlando told him a dirty joke about an omega in heat, which Lee smiled and laughed at, despite that he was sure the elf alpha would never dream of telling it to an omega. Even Evangeline, a rare alpha female, made play fighting moves towards him, totally missing that Lee was actually and omega.

Lee was glad that Peter didn’t reveal his secret, it was easier if they all just assumed he was the alpha that everyone expected him to be. 

They sat around the set to read through their lines before anyone noticed that Richard Armitage was still off brooding his Thorin self. With Peter’s call, the actor playing the dwarven king returned to the stage for the read through.

Lee was mesmerized the second the man walked in. Dark hair, and dark gray-blue eyes which shined with intensity. All alpha, all power, all dominating... and everything Lee needed to avoid.

“Good, Lee!” Peter encouraged giving the omega a smile. “Again, but try and give a little more disdain, these dwarves are trespassers, they don’t belong in your lands.”

Lee smirked inwardly, wondering if anyone noticed that Peter was treating him differently, more like he treated Adam. 

“So much for the benevolence of Thrandruil, Lord of the Elves,” Graham growled out his line for the fifth time. “Is this how you treat travelers to your lands?”

“Only the ones who annoy me,” Lee replied, his face emotionless but his voice dripping with disdain.

“That’s it!” Peter exclaimed happily. “Perfect, just the right amount of coldness.”

After another hour of running through lines and experimenting, the other dwarves and elves left, leaving Lee alone with Peter... and Richard.

Lee’s body seemed to awaken as he stepped closer to the brooding alpha. Richard’s unsuppressed alpha scent filling his lungs and clouding his mind. The omega was glad his own suppressants were working or he was sure that he would be going into heat about now, his body betraying him in favor of the strong, unmated, alpha in front of him.

Lee walked back and forth, saying his lines and trying to not betray himself as the omega he really was. He played off Richard’s Thorin, and after a while, Peter seemed satisfied and dismissed them both for the day.

“Tomorrow you’ll all be in costume and we will start filming, yeah?” Peter said smiling at them both. “Now get out of here and relax for the night. Lee, don’t let them get you into trouble, yeah?”

Lee followed the pensive, dark dwarf out of the sound stage.

“Good to meet you,” Richard growled, his deep voice, cutting through his dark mood. “We might want to practice some more in the morning.”

“I’d like that,” Lee said, before kicking himself mentally. What he didn’t need was more time alone with Richard, his goal was to do his job, not get hit on by any omegas and certainly not get propositioned by any alpha. And Lee letting himself get distracted by a handsome alpha was not going to accomplish that purpose.

“I’ll meet you here first thing in the morning and we can run the lines again,” Richard said giving him a charming smile before turning away to head for his trailer. 

Lee blushed again.

After grabbing his stuff from his trailer, Lee stepped out to find himself surrounded by Aidan, Dean, Graham and Jimmy. 

“We wanted to invite you to come get a drink with us,” Graham said, clapping him on the shoulder again. “We usually don’t let elves come with us, but you seem like you could hold your own.”

“As long as you buy the first round,” Jimmy joked.

Lee grinned at him, “Sounds good.”

“Aidan, drive him,” Graham ordered and turned around heading for his own car.

“Come on, Lee,” Aidan and Dean said smiling. Both betas, Lee thought, smelling the two men. Non threatening. Betas were usually good for him to mess around with, they didn’t want to dominate or hurt him, and they were willing to take care of any needs he had.

“So Lee, you are from America, right?” Aidan said with a smirk. “One of the few Americans here, we won’t hold it against you.”

“Good to know,” the omega smiled as he folded himself into the back of Aidan’s small car.

“Sorry there isn’t much room back there,” Dean grinned. “Who knew you’d be a giant.”

“I’m used to nothing fitting,” Lee laughed. “I might be stuck back here though.”

“We can get a can opener to get you out if we have to,” Dean smirked over his shoulder at him.

The pub they ended up at was filled with Hobbit cast members and a few crew members who didn’t need to be up at the crack of dawn the following day. Lee was lead over by the two betas to meet Martin, the resident hobbit, another beta. The other dwarves, minus Adam, crowded around joking and teasing each other, and mainly picking on Lee as he was the only elf cast member there.

Lee was surprised to find himself searching the pub in vain for Richard and even more surprised at how disappointed he was that Richard wasn’t there

The beer was plentiful, shots were had by all, and Lee was a little more than half gone by the time he crawled into Aidan’s back seat, this time head first. He usually had more disciplined and didn’t allow himself to drink this much, but he wanted to fit in, and trying to drink Graham under the table seemed a good plan at the time.

Aidan dropped Dean off at his house first before driving Lee to the rented home he was staying in. The young beta had to pull him out of the back seat by his feet before helping him to stand. The neighbors must have gotten an eye full of the two of them struggling into the house, Lee almost a foot taller than his companion. 

Aidan helped him to get to his bed, even helping him out of his clothes; the alcohol making the familiarity between the two see more acceptable.

“I’ve never seen an alpha as beautiful as you,” Aidan said, running a hand up Lee’s side and under his shirt. “I don’t usually go for alpha’s but I’d let you fuck me anytime.”

Lee smirked and shivered at the touch before leaning in drunkenly to kiss him. “Who knows, might let you fuck me!”

The beta laughed and nibbled at his lip. “That would be the hottest thing I’ve ever done,” Aidan remarked between kisses and nibbles. “You ever let someone fuck you before?”

“Once or twice,” Lee sounded a little breathless as the other man slid his hand into the back of his pants. He needed to stop this before his secret was discovered, and while he wasn't ashamed of being an omega, he didn’t feel like he would be as accepted. Lee pulled away and ran his hand through the beta’s dark curls. He found himself wishing the eyes staring back at him were the blue eyes of Richard.

“I do have to be up early tomorrow,” Lee said with regret. Playing with the beta sounded like more fun than it should have.

“Yeah, yeah,” Aidan moaned as he pulled away and stood up. “Maybe next time we have a few days off I can get you drunk and fuck you.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Lee replied his head spinning. 

Aidan left with lingering lustful looks over his shoulder.

* * * *

The next morning Lee felt like crap, but dutifully got up and headed for the set, stopping only for black coffee. He knew that he would have a little time in the make up chair to try and recover. 

Walking into the room he was immediately struck with the scent of the unmated alpha. While the women in the room were either omegas or betas, in the chair at the end was an already make up covered Richard. Eyes closed, he seemed almost asleep but Lee could tell by the way his body seemed tense that he was well aware of everything going on around him.

“Good morning,” Richard said, not opening his eyes as Lee sat down next to him. 

“Good morning,” Lee replied as he slipped his coat off his shoulders and pulled the coffee in for warmth. 

As the make up artist started to fuss with him, Lee stole glances at the alpha next to him. He still was amazed at how handsome Richard was, even covered in prosthetics.

“I loved the movie ‘The Fall’,” Richard said opening an eye to stare at him.

“Thanks,” Lee stumbled and blushed. He kicked himself, he knew he needed to stop blushing like a teenage omega. “I am a big fan of ‘North & South’.”

The alpha snorted like he didn’t really believe Lee. 

“So Thorin and Thranduil hate each other,” Richard said sitting up as his make up artists finished messing with his hair. “We’ll need to work on making sure that is believable.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard,” Lee replied, his wig already in place, before joking: “I’ll try and imagine you as annoying dog.”

The silence from next to him made Lee think he may have gone too far and he glance at the alpha nervously.

“And I will try and think of you as pretentious ass,” Richard said finally, a slight smile curving his lips up.

Lee starting laughing and found he couldn’t stop. This was going to be much hard for him than he originally thought. Richard was not just beautiful, but funny and clever.

Richard grinned at him as he nearly collapsed into his seat laughing.

“You’re still drunk from last night, aren’t you?” Richard asked smirking. “Well this should make for a fun day of filming.”

“I’m not drunk!” Lee insisted, trying to straighten up in his chair. “I may have a headache, but I am totally with it.”

“Sure you are,” Richard replied as he stood up. “Graham told me how much you had. What were you thinking trying to beat him in a drinking game? He is the champion.”

“Well where were you to warn me?” 

“I was smart enough to be in my bed sleeping,” Richard smirked. “You are the other hand are in for a hard day. And I will enjoy every minute of your hard day.”

Lee slumped down into his chair as the alpha left the room humming a song to himself.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is posted while I'm on lunch at work, so I've really only been reading it while writing this morning. So hopefully not too many errors.

Richard had been right; it was a hard day for Lee.

It started when he almost fell off the stairs to his throne. To be fair, it was really the gown they had him in, a beautiful embroidered and rich looking coat that trailed behind him. It was fine when walking on flat ground but walking up the steep stairs, he kept tripping.

“Not looking all that kingly when you land on your hands and knees like that,” Richard laughed from the foot of the stairs. “Maybe I’ll have to carry you.”

Lee glared good naturedly down at him. “That would look weird considering Thorin only come up to Thranduil’s waist.”

“Well, maybe the king of the woodland elves shouldn’t have drank too much of his own wine,” Richard laughed. “Or else we need to dress you in a woodland sprite costume, something sleek and light, like what Orlando and Evangaline are wearing.”

Lee knew it was childish but he couldn’t help but stick his tongue out at Richard. Both he and Richard dissolved into laughing at that point.

The real embarrassing moment happened when Peter had a cushioning fall mat brought to the foot of the throne “just incase he fell.”

He did love swirling around Richard with his gown trailing behind him as they blocked out scenes and practiced reading through their lines. Peter kept encouraging him to get in Richard’s face, their noses practically touching.

Richard’s scent was even more attractive the closer they came together, their noses just inches from each other’s faces. Lee had to give Richard credit, most alphas didn’t like anyone in their faces, let alone someone they believed was another alpha. Richard glared back at him in character. They both seemed to like pushing each others buttons.

“Sorry,” Lee apologized when the filming stopped and took a couple steps back. “I know you probably hate me being in your face.”

“You’re just playing your character very well,” Richard replied giving him a smile. “If you are making other alpha’s feel nervous you are doing your job well.”

“You are pretty understanding,” Lee said fixing the trailing gown once again. “I was in a movie a couple of years ago and had to be that close to an alpha’s face and he didn’t take it at all.”

“Just shows he was an idiot,” Richard smiled nicely at him.

The two actors sat down next to each other in their chairs during a break in the action while Peter was adjusting camera angles with the crew.

“They have you in one of the rented houses in the north of town?” Richard asked.

“Yes, its small, but I didn’t bring much stuff from home,” the omega answered grabbing his bottle of water. “I didn’t want to have to carry a lot and I knew I’d probably buy stuff here anyway. How about you?”

“I’ve got one of the apartments just outside the studio,” he answered. “Makes it easier to get here earlier.”

“Well as much time as you spend in the makeup chair, that’s probably a good thing.”

“It does have a second bedroom if you need a place to crash after a late night here,” the alpha smiled at him. “But not after a rowdy night at the bar.”

Lee couldn’t help the laughing as he turned to face him better. “I don’t think I’ll be doing that again for a while. I learned my lesson and don’t have to be taught twice.”

“Well, if they invite you to a party over at Martin’s house, be careful,” Richard warned. “Those have been known to have the authorities called.”

Lee made a surprised face before Richard continued. “It’s not Martin’s fault. There is just more room for people to let loose. And by people I mean the other dwarves. We are a dirty, obnoxious group.”

They did a lot of laughing as the wait for Peter to come back and start barking orders at them.

Practice and then beginning filming took the better part of the morning and by the time either Richard or Lee was able to sit down for a few minutes it was already lunch time. Still in full make up and costume they headed over to the break tent.

“Want to sit with us dwarves?” Richard offered with a smile as they finished loading their plates. “Or do you want to hang with your elven kind? You get this one chance to decide whose side you want to be on.”

Lee made a face as he pretended to give it lots of consideration. “I guess the… dwarves?”

“Good choice,” Richard put his hand on Lee’s back and pushed him towards the table of dwarf actors. The omega was startled by the touch. No alpha would ever touch another alpha in that way. It would have been taken as an attempt to dominate and was very aggressive. Lee looked at the other actor questioningly, but Richard didn’t glance back and seem to almost ignore him as they got to the table.

“Lee has decided to forsake his elven brethren and join in with the dwarves,” Richard joked as they took seats next to each other.

“Good choice,” Aidan said grinning over at Lee and giving him a wink. “Knew we would like you for a reason.”

Lee stuck his nose in his plate and concentrated on his food. There was a much more jubilance than he was used to on the set. He’d seen the out takes of the dwarves at Elrond’s table, and the actors playing them seemed to be no different then the characters they played. Everyone was loud and joking, even Adam was in on the gags, usually as Graham’s fall guy.

As some of the other actors left the table, Aidan slipped around to sit on the other side of Lee. “So how are you holding up?”

“I’ve felt better,” Lee smiled at him. “I won’t be doing that again though, at least not when I’m supposed to be on the set in the morning.”

“Sorry, it wouldn’t be the first time we’ve gotten the new guy drunk,” Aidan laughed. “Remember Mikael, Rich? Peter wasn’t too happy about that one.”

“I do, bunch of hoodlums,” Richard replied, but his smile seemed tight and off compared to how he had been with Lee earlier.

Lee gave him a questioning look, but Richard looked away and started eating again as Aidan, seeming oblivious kept talking to Lee.

“We’re wanted back on the set,” Richard finally said interrupting Aidan’s free flowing rant about the drinking contest the first time with Sylvester and how the older man had even gave Graham a run for his money.

Richard grabbed his tray and Lee’s and stood up quickly. “Talk to you later, Aidan.”

Lee shrugged apologetically at the younger man before getting up to follow Richard who was in the process of disposing of both trays. It wasn’t often that Lee had to run to catch up with people, but Richard seemed on a mission.

“Is something wrong?” Lee asked when they finally made it back to the elven king throne room set.

“No, everything is fine,” Richard replied, forcing a smile. “My tolerance for listening to rambling sometimes is very short.”

“I thought maybe I had done something wrong,” Lee said taking his seat in his directors folding chair.

“No, I doubt you could do anything wrong,” the intense, dwarf dress man answered and Lee raised his head to meet his eyes.

The dwarf was staring at him with the piercing, sharp look he usually had when he was focused. It was both thrilling and frightening to Lee to be caught by his gaze and if he wasn’t already seated Lee would be trying to back away.

“Did you have a good lunch?” Peter said breaking the tension in the air.

“Yes, thanks,” the omega said turning back to smile at Peter only partly glad for the interruption.

“We should get back to shooting,” Richard broke in. “I don’t want to lose anymore momentum.”

The rest of the afternoon moved smoothly before the other dwarves came into the studio for Thranduil’s meeting with the company. Aidan immediately came to stand next to Lee. Lee couldn’t help but think they must look silly next to each other. The omega being so much taller to begin with, not to mention the platform heels Peter had him wearing.

But than, Lee thought, people think he is the alpha here so the short beta would be nothing out of the ordinary.

“How did your first day of shooting go?” Aidan asked. “Peter wasn’t too hard on you, was he?”

“No, everything was fine,” Lee responded. “Both Peter and Richard have been great about everything, even me nearly falling off my throne.”

“Well, that would have been a nasty fall,” Aidan laughed and reached out to brush his arm. “We can’t have you going out with a broken bone after that fall.”

“Thanks, I’d rather not go out that way either,” Lee chuckled. “I’m clumsy enough without the heels, coat train and steps.”

“I’d nurse you…” Aidan started before Richard interrupted him.

“Aidan, Peter wants you front and center!” Richard’s voice was more of a growl as he stepped up and put himself between the two of them. Aidan hurried off to see what he was needed for leaving Richard and Lee standing in the back together.

“Sorry, he needs to be pushed once in a while,” Richard apologized before giving Lee a smile. “I’m sure you know how that is.”

“You would get used to being in charge since you are the king of the dwarves,” Lee smiled.

“Its tiring work but someone has to do it,” the alpha laughed before placing his hand once again on Lee’s back and directing him to their chairs again. “Let’s get out of their way while Peter whips them into shape.”

Lee didn’t protest the direction, but it still surprised him. Once they were seated Lee tried to decide how to approach that or if he should just ignore it.

“When we get off, do you have any plans?” the dark hair actor asked. “I’m sure you haven’t gotten a chance to see much of the town. We could do a quick tour and then have some dinner.”

“Um, yeah that would be nice,” the omega smiled. “I haven’t gotten a chance to see much since I just flew in two days ago.”

“Great, than when this is over I’ll meet you at your trailer and we can leave from there.” Richard smiled at him. “It’s a nice town but what we really should do is the country side, maybe since we are scheduled off on Sunday we could go then.”

“Sure,” Lee agreed. “That would be great too.”

“Do you like hiking?”

“I haven’t been in a while, but I used to love to hike,” Lee replied. “I know we aren’t supposed to do anything dangerous but I’d love to go rafting here.”

“We’d have to keep that little secrete from Peter,” Richard grinned. “He’d have a complete melt down if he knew we did that. I was warned, I guess Orlando kind of broke all the rules the last time, so he is much more concerned about it this time around. I think Aidan and Dean aren’t helping that either.”

“I don’t want to upset Peter,” Lee glanced at the man who was giving him this great chance. “I guess I could wait until after we are done shooting.”

“Its okay,” the alpha reassured him. “We can pick one of the least dangerous for now.”

“You already got this planned?” Lee smirked at him.

“I’ve got lots of ideas for how to entertain you… us,” Richard responded before they were called back to the set. “We can talk later at dinner.”

It was after dark when they finally finished on the set and were dismissed by Peter. Lee walked back to the trailers by himself to get changed and wait for Richard to come collect him for his tour. So he was ready for the knock on his door.

“Hi,” Aidan said grinning up at him. “Thought you might want some company.”

“Oh,” Lee said feeling bad about letting the beta down. “Richard is going to take me on a tour of the town.”

“Well that sounds like fun,” Aidan said sounding disappointed. “How about tomorrow night then?”

“Yeah, that would be good,” the tall omega answered. He didn’t want to reject the beta but he wasn’t ready for anyone to start gossiping about him. “I’ll have to see what Peter wants from me tomorrow.”

“Sounds good,” Aidan said stepping down the stairs. “I’ll meet up with you tomorrow and find out what you would like to do.”

“Okay,” Lee smiled. “Bye, Aidan.”

No sooner had he closed the door before there was another knock. He opened it to find the tall alpha standing in front of him.


End file.
